


Дождевая вода

by Kyooka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, M/M, Mini, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash, UST, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyooka/pseuds/Kyooka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Можно попытаться переждать дождь, но даже высказанные в слух, чувства могут остаться без ответа</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дождевая вода

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Umbridge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/gifts).



> Бета: Аурум

Дождь идет уже почти неделю.

Холодные тяжелые капли падают с низких набрякших небес, прибивая пыль дорог, высекая о камень мостовых водные брызги. Кажется, что капли на самом деле острые, едкие, они грызут беззащитный камень, проедая в нем дыры, истирая его в труху, превращая в пыль, которую потом добивают, смешивая с землей. Такой дождь с легкостью побьет ломкую черепицу крыш, от него не спасет никакой плащ, он пропитает собой всю одежду, пристанет к коже ледяной жижей и проберется внутрь. Пропитывая плоть так же, как одежду, делая тело вялым и неповоротливым.

Тяжелым.

Как падающая с небес капля, что больше не может держаться в воздухе и летит к земле, увлекаемая своим весом.

Ривай подходит к окну, дергая пыльную портьеру, закрывая полное осеннего дождя стекло. В кабинете разом становится на порядок темней — старый бархат надежно перекрывает неяркие солнечные лучи, которым удается пробиться через плотную облачную заслонку к земле. От потревоженной ткани пахнет старостью и сыростью, на пальцах остаются ворсинки. Эти портьеры Ривай видел тысячи раз — зеленые и вытертые, они напоминают ему стяги воинского знамени, которые ради экономии сняли с флагштоков и повесили в кабинете начальника развед-корпуса. Этому зеленому бархату не хватает двухцветных крыльев.

— Я вообще-то пытался читать, — на голос Эрвина Ривай не оборачивается, и без того слишком хорошо представляя картинку, которую увидит. Чуть сведенные в осуждающей иронии брови, кривая тень улыбки на губах, полные дождевой воды глаза. Они задержатся на его лице совсем ненадолго, а потом Эрвин вздохнет и развернется в кресле так, чтобы тонкая полоска света из другого, не зашторенного до конца окна падала на бумагу. Добиваться ответа на вопрос, зачем его было вызывать к себе для того, чтобы "подождать десять минут", пока он разберется с накладной — дело гиблое и заведомо проигрышное.

— Я понял, что тебе надоело ждать, — со стороны стола раздается шелест, стук, щелчок открываемой чернильницы. — Сейчас подпишу и поговорим.

Ривай прикрывает глаза, отсчитывая от пяти к обратному. В другое время эта ремарка могла стать последней каплей. В другое время он бы не стал ждать, глотая пропитанный влагой воздух кабинета, задыхаясь от поднятой пыли. Что бы про него не говорили и не думали, Ривай никогда не считал, что отличается терпением. Ожидание, оправданное и необходимое, преследующее за собой какую-то цель, не имеет ничего общего с терпеливостью как таковой, не говоря уже о том, насколько выматывает неизвестность.

Но сейчас поздно — он уже наглотался проклятой воды так, что все равно, сколько времени пройдет. Ее не выплюнуть без риска вывернуться наизнанку.

Ривай разворачивается, в три шага преодолевая расстояние от окна до стола.

— У тебя есть пять минут, — каждое слово с трудом цедится по капле сквозь зубы и пережатое спазмом горло.

Субординация между ними лишь формальность. У кого-то всегда должно быть право диктовать условия, кто-то всегда должен иметь чуть больше власти — это простой принцип управления. Вот только управлять можно и посредством силы. Животные боятся и подчиняются тому, кто сильней их. Люди такие же в своем большинстве. Только и умеют, что скулить, забившись в норы и трястись от страха перед титанами. Самое смешное — он сам такой же, потому что, однажды проиграв, теперь вынужден подчиняться чужим желаниям вопреки собственным.

Эрвин не оборачивается к нему, только кивает и тянется за пером. Аккуратно впаянное в серебряный футляр, оно длинное и пестрое, дорогое. Узкая коричневая лента с занятными крапинками и точками, гладкая и острая, как лезвие — какая-то дикая птица. Мягкий кончик задумчиво скользит по подбородку и губам — у Эрвина дурная привычка мусолить кончик пера, когда он думает, поэтому письменные принадлежности у него меняются с феноменальной скоростью. Изгрызенные и хорошо ощипанные перья выглядят жалко. Дороговизна и качество не имеют значения — их всех постигнет одна и та же участь. Это перо не станет исключением. Пестрый махровый край невесомо очерчивает контур нижней губы из стороны в сторону. Задерживается в уголке, потом движется обратно, и на середине пути его ловят на язык, тянут в рот и прикусывают. Риваю кажется, что он даже слышит тихий хруст полого костяного стержня, но, возможно, это хрустнули его собственные зубы или суставы слишком сильно сжавшихся на столешнице пальцев. Эрвин выпускает обмусоленный кончик пера изо рта, и тот снова принимается задумчиво гулять по губе, оставляя за собой влажный след. С каждым новым движением ком в горле становится тяжелей. Сглотнуть его никак не получается — проклятый спазм пережимает трахею, мешая дышать, а сам воздух кажется слишком плотным. Влажным.

Нервно передернув плечами, Ривай смотрит на собственные сапоги так, словно на них написаны все тайны мироздания и парочка божественных откровений впридачу. Зло укусив себя за щеку, он начинает методично перебирать по памяти списки переданного снаряжения, количество необходимых замен, сметы на расход содержания людей и лошадей. Если думать о деле, тошнота проходит, и ком в горле немного отступает, получается дышать ровно, без ощущения заполненных водой тяжелых легких.

Чтобы бороться с этим, нужно просто не смотреть на мягкое скольжение пера по губам, не вдыхать тяжелый запах дождя и держаться подальше от Эрвина. Легко представить, невозможно выполнить. Ривай не может предугадать, что он будет делать, если дождь все-таки накроет его, если внутренности переполнятся водой и вымоют наружу так тщательно скрываемое. Он слишком привык быть честным с самим собой, чтобы хотя бы попытаться соврать о том, что ничего не случится. Взгляд сам собой раз за разом цепляется за светлую макушку. От влажности волосы у Эрвина забавно топорщатся на затылке и подвиваются на концах, теряя свою извечную аккуратность. Словно он забыл расчесаться с утра. Выбивающаяся из привычного мира картина царапает — период неосознанных желаний, когда случайные прикосновения передергивают что-то внутри, когда от взглядов вдоль позвоночника проходит холодная дрожь, давно прошел. Сейчас Ривай точно знает, что хочет шагнуть Эрвину за спину и запустить пальцы в волосы, протягивая их, расчесывая и укладывая на прежнее место, возвращая утраченную идеальность. А потом потянуть назад, на себя, заставляя запрокинуть голову. Чтобы увидеть, как недоуменно раскрываются глаза, переполняясь водой, как она вытекает за край глазницы, чтобы можно было стереть ее со щек, с губ, наклониться и...

— Ривай, — перед носом проплывает пожеванное перо, привлекая внимание и вытаскивая из навязчивого видения, после которого он еще минуту чувствует на губах прикосновение, а под ладонями — живое тепло.

— У меня создается неприятное ощущение, что я разговариваю сам с собой, — судя по разложенным в стопки бумагам, с делами на сегодня Эрвин покончил. Нахмуренные брови прокладывают по его лбу глубокую морщину. — Что с тобой? Погода влияет?

От иронии предположения по губам сама собой расползается ухмылка. Причина его плохого самочувствия совсем не в дожде, не в отсыревшем обмундировании или размытых дорогах. Причина — в замкнутом пространстве кабинета, спутанных светлых волосах и самом Эрвине. Потому что только в непосредственной близости от него появляется это странное чувство — словно дождь просочился внутрь, напитал собой, превратил в полный водой сосуд, прикрытый лишь тонкой кожей. Дождь плещется где-то в горле, мешает разговаривать, пытается перелиться через глазницы, если слишком низко опустить голову. Дождь повсюду, если рядом Эрвин, который широко улыбается в ответ.

— Ты нужен мне в нормальном состоянии, а не засыпающим на ходу, — говорит он и тянет руку пощекотать Ривая пером. — Хотя знаешь, многим в дождь хочется спать, в этом нет ничего страшного.

Вода с шумом затекает в уши, заполняет легкие. Вместо слов с губ срываются пустые пузыри.

От протянутой руки Ривай уворачивается, на всякий случай отходя подальше, к другому краю стола.

Что делают все утопающие? Они пытаются выплыть.

— Ты оторвал меня от инвентаризации, чтобы поговорить о погоде? — выходит слишком резко. Раздражение бьется в виске тонкой жилкой, звенит, наполняя воздух всепоглощающим шумом. Полчаса наедине — слишком много.

— Отлично. Погода — дерьмо, и этот дождь действительно меня окончательно достал. Теперь, если разговор закончен, я вернусь к своим делам.

— Стой, — Эрвин не знает, не понимает и не видит ничего. Или просто делает вид. — Нет, разумеется, нет. Просто есть несколько нюансов, которые я бы хотел прояснить, прежде чем мы выйдем за пределы Стены.

— Я слушаю.

Воздух за спиной приходит в движение, накрывает близким теплом.

— Почему ты так бесишься в последнее время?

На плечо тяжело ложится рука, крепко сжимая. Словно он собирался убежать от разговора, а его решили остановить любой ценой. Просто смешно.

— С чего ты взял?

— Ты стал рассеян и неосторожен, — Эрвин не убирает руку, тянет на себя, явно желая разговаривать лицом к лицу. Его забота удушает, а тело... Тело реагирует само, нервно сокращаются мышцы спины, сводя лопатки, оно тянется назад в стремлении потерять равновесие и откинуться на подставленные руки. По поводу того, что отсутствие визуального контакта поможет, Ривай жестоко ошибся. Равно как и в том, что сможет контролировать себя. Два года — большой срок для того, чтобы переболеть и успокоиться. Два года — слишком большой срок, за который невысказанное станет разъедающей все отравой.

— Зачем было это безрассудное маневрирование? Мне не жалко оборванных тросов и новых креплений, но так дело не пойдет, — он отчитывает его как мальчишку, словно время повернуло вспять. — А ведь тренировка была даже близко не приближена к боевым условиям. И количество потребляемого газа — даже курсанты расходуют запас экономней.

Ривай резко разворачивается, едва не наступая Эрвину на ноги. Расстояние — один локоть, меньше, чем приличное, больше, чем желаемое.

— Так ты только сейчас заметил? Вечно у тебя все с опозданием, Эрвин.

— Умереть захотел?

Ривай не отвечает, дергает плечом, сбрасывая с себя руку.

— И как давно? — Эрвин хмурится.

— Это имеет значение?

— Нет. Просто я не понимаю, что с тобой происходит.

— Ты хочешь от меня объяснений?

Эрвин хочет знать, что с ним происходит, и он прав — тот, кто идет в бой с головой, полной тумана, не проживет и пяти минут. От пытливого взгляда не по себе, по спине и плечам вверх по шее ползут холодные мурашки, собираясь под затылком. Эрвин вопросительно приподнимает бровь и сжимает губы, не дает сбежать и снова ловит его, теперь за запястье. Желание не выпускать Ривая из кабинета, пока не вытрясет всю правду, написано на его лице слишком явно.

Когда тебя подбивают на откровенность, от незнания залезая слишком глубоко, искушение позволить сделать это невероятно велико.

Ривай выворачивает запястье из крепкой хватки и перекладывает ладонь Эрвина к себе на грудь. Ровно напротив зашедшегося сумасшедшим стуком сердца. Ритм отбивает чечетку в ушах, и это странно, потому что Ривай спокоен. Нет ни волнения, не переживаний. Как только он понял, что уйти от ответа не выйдет, все стало просто.

— Вот твой ответ, — говорит он, не глядя в глаза.

Тонкая ткань рубашки не защищает от горячего тепла. Почти полноценное прикосновение, выжигающее собой остатки здравомыслия и отодвигающее решение ограничиться словами куда-то так далеко, что оно кажется просто каким-то бредом. Неправильным и нелогичным. Эрвин не отнимает руку, позволяет сдвинуть ее в сторону, прижать еще сильней.

— Чувствуешь? Эти глухие удары? Похоже на титана, который пытается проломить Стену, — Ривай разжимает пальцы, невесомо гладит запястье, пробираясь под манжет чужой рубашки. И тянет руку вперед, положить ее Эрвину на грудь. 

Сердце под ладонью бьется размеренно, сильно, греет своим теплом сквозь тонкий слой ткани. Словно он держит его в своей руке. Если провести выше, пальцы зацепятся за грудной ремень. На нем всего одна пряжка, которую можно распустить меньше, чем за полминуты, рвануть в сторону ворот рубашки, выдирая пуговицы, обнажая шею, грудь. Ривай сдвигает ладонь к середине грудины, где биение чувствуется лучше. Частота ударов не меняется. В заполнившем все сознание шуме, он слышит отчетливый стук, но не может понять, чье сердце бьется так громко.

— Твое сердце бьется слишком спокойно.

Голос слушается с трудом. Ривай наконец-то поднимает взгляд, прекрасно понимая, что все написано у него на лице. В глазах Эрвина удивление мешается с запоздалым пониманием. Опомниться ему он не дает, оправиться от удивления тоже. Просто тянет к себе, заставляя наклонить голову, и ловит губами приоткрытый рот. Один поцелуй, на пробу — просто узнать вкус. Второй поцелуй — глубже, толкая язык в рот, оглаживая небо. Быстро, не закрывая глаз, растворяясь в панически расширившихся зрачках, позволяя тьме на их дне уволочь себя еще глубже. Где нет воздуха, нет надежды. На третьем поцелуе Ривай закрывает глаза. Он проводит руками, оглаживая сильные плечи, крепко обнимая за шею. Чтобы сделать это, приходится приподняться на мыски. Прикосновения смазываются, когда Эрвин приходит в себя и мотает головой, желая разорвать поцелуй. В ответ Ривай с силой сжимает его волосы в кулаке, фиксируя голову, не давая уйти — он слишком долго ждал перед тем, как сделать последний прыжок, и теперь получит, что хочет. Ему все равно больше нечего терять. Губы у Эрвина мягкие и жестокие. Прихватывают, защищаясь, причиняя боль. Язык отталкивает, создавая иллюзию ответа. Поцелуй больше похож на борьбу, в которой выигрыш — удержаться. Так лошадь рвется с поводьев, а птица — бьется в руках. Прикосновение заканчивается вместе с воздухом. Ривай не открывает глаза, просто выдыхает накопленное в груди, ловя ответный вздох. В голове — блаженная пустота, конечная стадия, за которой нет ничего. Жаль, время нельзя остановить по своему желанию.

Ему представлялось все совсем не так — накрывающее тепло возбуждения, расширяющееся горячим комом в животе, тяжелые, не слушающиеся конечности... но он просто задыхается. Воздуха не хватает совершенно, от этого перед глазами сплошная чернота, смешанная с белыми точками. От этого слабость в ногах, так что он едва может стоять, продолжая держаться за чужую шею, бессмысленно водя пальцами по коротким волосам. Если бы Эрвин не придерживал его за плечи, он бы точно упал. Ривай тяжело упирается лбом ему в плечо, задерживая дыхание, чтобы не вдыхать растревоженное тепло чужого запаха. От стыда горят уши, щеки, даже шея. Он не знает, что говорить и нужно ли говорить что-то вообще. Секунды близости заканчиваются — Эрвин мягко отстраняет его от себя, усаживая в собственное кресло. Его лица Ривай не видит, только замечает нервную суетливость движений.

О, это повод для гордости. Ему удалось выбить из колеи своего вечно спокойного командора, пусть даже таким способом.

— Мне ведь не нужно ничего объяснять? — на всякий случай уточняет Ривай.

— Нет, — Эрвин отвечает быстро, резко, и зачем-то повторяет: — Нет, не нужно.

За окном по карнизу стучит дождь, его соленый мокрый запах просачивается в кабинет. Ривай кивает и наконец вдыхает, набирая полные легкие воды, едва не закашлявшись от нахлынувшего холода. Перед глазами все плывет — очертания ковра, собственных колен и бессильно опущенных рук. Ему нужно встать и уйти, но тело не двигается, напитанное дождем, замерзшее и скованное. Кажется, сделаешь одно движение — и кожа разорвется, а все, что внутри, вытечет наружу и просто растворится.

— Я не могу... — голос Эрвин доходит откуда-то издалека, он запинается, явно подбирая слова, — принять... ответить тебе. Прости.

— Правила и субординация, — ухмылка отдает дегтярной горечью, а слова выходят легче, чем думалось. Он проговаривал этот разговор про себя множество раз. — А еще "тощие мальчишки" не в твоем вкусе. Я знаю все это, знаю... можешь не говорить.

— Но?..

— ...но ты сам хотел знать причину. А мне надоело врать.

Ривай поднимается с кресла, избегая взглядов. Ему странно, что идти получается прямо и быстро — суставы кажутся плохо смазанными шарнирами, не гнутся. Он очень надеется, что больше его не станут останавливать.

— Я не буду считать это дисциплинарным нарушением, — догоняет его на пороге спокойный, какой-то совершенно чужой голос Эрвина, — но я отстраню тебя от операции, если ты не возьмешь себя в руки.

— Извини, Эрвин, — Ривай на секунду задерживается в дверях. — Дай мне пару дней. Обещаю, что к моменту выступления я буду в норме.

Вода заполняет его до самых краев, норовит выплеснуться от каждого неосторожного движения. Ему просто нужно дойти до выхода, выбраться из здания, под острые струи и тяжелые капли, которые вымоют из него все, разотрут в пыль и прибьют к земле. Ему нужно на улицу, чтобы наконец позволить дождю вылиться наружу.


End file.
